narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Yugito Nii
was a jōnin-level kunoichi from Kumogakure, and the jinchūriki of Matatabi, the Two-Tails. The Two-Tails has been captured and sealed by Akatsuki, causing her death when the beast was extracted. However, upon her reincarnation, the Two-Tails was resealed within Yugito before being resealed once again into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.Naruto chapter 565, page 1 Background Yugito was made the Two-Tails' jinchūriki at the age of two and, at the end of a detestable training that was imposed on her, she was able to control her transformation into her tailed beast at will.Third Databook, page 127 At some point in the anime, Yugito agreed for Nekobaa to obtain the paw print of the Two-Tails for the Paw Encyclopaedia.Naruto: Shippūden episode 189 Personality Yugito gained confidence in herself through hard work, making her a proud, wise, and courageous kunoichi. This was seen in part II when she trapped two members of Akatsuki along with herself, vowing that they'd never leave alive.Naruto chapter 313, page 4 Also, it was said that she was firm, decisive, and thoughtful of her team-mates. Appearance Yugito had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. Abilities Yugito was a highly-skilled and powerful kunoichi that even Killer B looked up to, despite her being younger than him.Naruto Second Artbook She was a decent strategist, as she managed to lead two Akatsuki members into a trap which sealed the room, effectively cutting off any escape routes. After her reincarnation and serving as one of Tobi's Six Paths of Pain, Yugito was seen with both the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Combining the perceptual and predictive abilities of the former with the shared field of vision ability of the latter allowed Yugito to use her attacks in a more precise and coordinated fashion as well as react to enemy attacks more efficiently, both individually and in conjunction and with the other jinchūriki. Taijutsu For close-ranged combat, Yugito could make her finger and toe nails grow to become long claws. Coupled with her natural taijutsu skills, Yugito could clash even with sword users. She has been shown as being quite skilled in taijutsu, attacking first with her clawed hands to force her enemies to block with both arms, and then attacking them with her clawed feet. Nature Transformation Yugito can use Fire Release to shoot a ball of hair surrounded by fire that turns into the shape of a mouse and then breaks up into several single hairs on fire that can pursue the target. When using the Two-Tails' power, she can create a massive fireball that can destroy an entire building in a single shot. Jinchūriki Transformations Yugito has the ability to transform fully into the Two-Tails, giving her an upgrade in her abilities, such as strength and the ability to breathe fire. The way she transformed was very similar to Naruto's, being slowly covered in a dense, blue, fiery chakra that took the form of the Two-Tails. While Yugito doesn't have control over the Two-Tails, she has complete control over the transformation and how much of its chakra that she would use. Hidan commented before the battle that it would be hard to defeat her with the aid of her tailed beast. Upon her reincarnation, Yugito was able to partially transform into the Two-Tails. When she was immobilised by B's clone she changes into her 'Version 2' form and attacks Naruto. She is able to swipe at her opponents with her claws in this mode. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc She made her début running through the sewers from unknown pursuers, who were later revealed to be Hidan and Kakuzu. When she entered a large area where all the sewers seemed to meet, she finally stopped. After some bickering between the two Akatsuki members, she revealed that she had intentionally led them there, and activated explosive tags which were placed over the tunnels behind them, sealing them in. Knowing that they were from Akatsuki, she fully transformed into the Two-Tails and noted that she could not let them live. However, after a fierce battle that devastated the area, she was taken down by Hidan and brought to the Akatsuki lair by Zetsu who had arrived later. The Two-Tails was later extracted from her body, resulting in her death. Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Yugito was reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilised alongside the other deceased jinchūriki. As dawn broke on the second day of the war, it was revealed that Tobi had turned the reincarnated jinchūriki into his own customised Six Paths of Pain, with each having a Rinnegan and Sharingan in place of their left and right eyes respectively. Each jinchūriki also had their respective tailed beast resealed within them, and a chakra receiver embedded into their body. Yugito later travelled together with Tobi in pursuit of Naruto and Killer B. Encountering their targets, the reincarnated jinchūriki were sent into battle. With the enemy blinded by Fū's technique, Yugito attacked them directly alongside Han, where she clashed with B and his swords. Extending the toenails of her right foot, she attempted to kick him, but B managed to evade the blow, noting that his sunglasses were too dark for him to be blinded. With the initial failed assault, she, like the others, unleashed the power of their respective tailed beasts by materialising the first of its tails. Giving her opponents no time to retaliate, Yugito unleashed her own technique immediately after Rōshi's attack, which forced Naruto and B to flee. Extending her fingernails once again, she pursued the pair and momentarily clashed with B once again, where she sustains a minor wound. Although the injury began to regenerate instantly, the chakra receiver embedded in her chest was exposed long enough for B to take notice. Incapacitated in the wake of the Eight-Tails' devastating attack, after B's recent transformation, Yugito was then restrained by the latter's sealing technique. However, before the technique's completion, she managed to escape by adopting her Version 2 form, where she then proceeded to slash at Naruto. Regrouping with the other reincarnated jinchūriki, after Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy's intervention, Yugito charged past the pair towards Naruto. Rallying once again, she along with the other jinchūriki prepared to confront the two Konohagakure jōnin, after Han's previous attack was thwarted by Kakashi. After Son Gokū was resealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Yugito was forced to transform fully into the Two-Tails as Tobi prepared to go all-out. Unleashing a Tailed Beast Ball alongside the others, the jinchūriki instead resorted to a direct assault when these attacks are deflected by Naruto, only to be repelled as the latter adopted his Tailed Beast Mode. In the resulting chaos, Yugito attempted to strike the Nine-Tails from behind, but found herself sent reeling after a collision with the Six-Tails. With this, the opposing beasts regrouped and prepared a collaborative Tailed Beast Ball, and launched it towards their opponents only to have it diverted by an opposing one. During his attempt to remove the opposing tailed beasts' chakra receivers in the ensuing blast, Naruto entered the joint consciousness of the tailed beasts, where he met Yugito along with the other jinchūriki and their respective beasts. During this encounter, she told Naruto of how Son had predicted this event before later introducing herself to Naruto alongside her beast, Matatabi. After Matatabi was resealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Yugito and the other jinchūriki's corpses were collected by B and held in Gyūki's tentacles. With the release of the Impure World Reincarnation, Yugito and the others were enveloped in a light of sorts before their bodies started to deconstruct and her soul returned to the afterlife. Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja An alternate reality version of Yugito made a small cameo in the Genjutsu World, being seen defeated and left unconscious by Menma. Legacy When Yugito was captured, Kumogakure tried desperately to save her. Rescue teams were sent to investigate Akatsuki lairs, but because there were so many places to look they wasted time, and were unable to get to her before her death. Because of these "mistakes", Kumogakure knew what not to do when Killer B was apparently captured.Naruto chapter 455, page 8 B's and Yugito's captures by Akatsuki eventually prompted the Fourth Raikage to convene a Kage Summit. Video Games Trivia * Her birth date corresponds to Leo the lion in the western zodiac, further referencing her cat-like attributes. Leo is also a "fire sign" as well. * Japanese folklore has a creature called a , a specific incarnation of bakeneko which takes the form of a young girl. * "Nii" means "second place" in Japanese. * Yugito is one of the handful of Kumogakure characters not to have a name either as a pronunciation of a letter or a name that describes her, and is the only Kumogakure character with a known surname. * In order to prevent the jinchūriki from turning traitor, it is tradition for the host to be selected from the family of the village's own Kage. Due to this fact, Yugito might be somehow connected with one of the Raikage. * According to the databook(s): ** Yugito's hobby was playing the shamisen. ** Yugito's favourite foods were tekkadon and milk, while her least favourites were anything spicy. ** Yugito wished to fight any enemies of Kumogakure. ** Yugito has completed 1,025 official missions in total: 190 D-rank, 185 C-rank, 356 B-rank, 260 A-rank, 34 S-rank. ** Yugito's favourite phrase was . References de:Yugito Nii es:Yugito Nii ru:Югито Нии